Remus' two kids
by raelynn gross
Summary: Remus haas two kids. Be it one is 35 while the other is 15, but they still act like kids.His kids.


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

"You have to be kidding me?" Fifteen year old Harry Potter wailed as he turned to face his godfather.

"Would it help if I said Remus made me do it?" the older man asked in a sulky voice. Harry shook his head and made a face. He refused to look in a mirror at the moment in fear of what both his godfather and the werewolf friend had done to him.

"You can't be serious, Sirius?" Harry asked hopeing his godfather could give him some relief of this being some horrible nightmare.

"Listen Harry, it's not as bad as it seems. I mean look at the bright side." Sirius smiled.

"What bright side?" the teen asked through bared teeth. Sirius took a step back in fear.

"Well at least Voldemort won't recognize you." He said meekly.

"No one will recognize me!" Harry yelled as he shook in anger. The two adults were so going to pay. Speaking of which Remus had yet to return with Snape and McGonagall. Sirius tried to think of something to sooth the angered godchild but nothing came to his mind. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Of course it seemed that lately all Sirius could do was think of very bad ideas.

"Well at least now you and I can spend more time together." The older man said giving his famous bark like laugh.

"Oh joy, I get to spend my summer holiday eating table scraps, peeing outside, and let's not forget the great joys of walking on all fours!" Harry rejoiced sarcastically.

"Oh, it's not that bad Harry, hey even Remus might let you hand with us when he transforms next week." Sirius replied in hopes of regaining the teens favor.

"Where the hell is that werewolf with the teachers, I want back into my human form." Harry snarled. The teen now turned dog was not a happy camper and it was all Sirius' fault. Man looking back on this thing it seemed like fun. Harry would get to spend time with him and get to see the benefits he had on the street. Of course he should have foreseen the fact that Harry couldn't return to human form since he wasn't an animagus. Before Harry could rip out his godfathers throat or said godfather could run for the hills a saving voice echoed throughout the room.

"Well, well, well. It seems that the mutt finally angered his pup." Snape smirked. Sirius transformed back into his human form and opened his mouth. Though one look from Remus and McGonagall he quickly shut it.

"Sirius, why did you turn your godson into a dog?" the elder woman asked confused as she tried to make the young teenage dog come to her. Snape laughed as the ex-fugitive turned his head away in embarrassment.

"I wanted someone to play with." He mumbled.

"You are an idiot you know that." Remus sighed as he walked past the two teachers and drug the poor dog child before Snape.

"Is the potion ready?" he asked. Snape smirked before revealing the yellow liquid.

"Now Harry just drink this stuff and you should be good as new." McGonagall smiled as she helped the potions teacher administer the vial.

It had been a week since the unfortunate event of Harry becoming a dog for a day. Harry refused to eve speak with his godfather instead talking through Remus. The poor werewolf almost killed the two men on one special day when the insults started a yelling fight in which the two could hear each other yet still refused to speak except through him.

"Will the two of you just grow up already. Harry you were turned into a poodle give it a rest. Sirius you are an idiot and no matter what you do I will still call you that. Now make nice or go to your rooms the both of you." The man snapped effectively shutting the two up.

"Yes sir, we're sorry for acting like five year olds." Both men said in perfect unison.

"I'm sorry Harry for turning you into a poodle." Sirius apologized.

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you. You're the adult and I had no right to act as I did." Harry announced.

"Good, now both of you get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready shortly." Remus beamed as he watched the two ascend the stairs. Between Harry and Sirius it seemed he was raising children. Of course in a sense he was, although he sometimes wished they consider his grey hair. The bite gave him enough the last thing he needed to worry about was his two friends. A loud bang rattled the house as two small yells announced they were all right. Sadly if the two managed to not blow up the house he might make it to the age of forty without any major upsets. Another loud bang made him doubt his last thought. Just what the hell where they up to and did he really want to know?

"Remus we need Band-Aids!" Sirius called out.

"A lot of them!" Harry added as Remus sighed and grabbed the first aid kit at his side. He was indeed raising two kids.


End file.
